


only in his dreams

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Series, Scent Kink, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He knows very well Takashi Shirogane is off-limits, but the beauty of fantasies is that nobody gets hurt.





	only in his dreams

He knows very well Takashi Shirogane is off-limits. For one thing, he's older. He'd graduated from the garrison before Keith had even hit puberty, he can vote and drive and order a beer anytime he wants. He doesn't even need to flash his ID card with how tall he is.

The other thing is he's got a boyfriend, and it's serious. Like, almost married serious. Keith's seen the picture of Shiro and Adam in Shiro's apartment, the ring Shiro wears, the way they look at each other.

He's glad Adam makes Shiro happy, he really is.

But that doesn't stop him from dreaming of a world where Shiro and Adam are just roommates. Where Keith himself is older, or it's suddenly legal for hot older guys to fuck thirsty teenagers as much as they want to be fucked.

Riding off into the sunset, in Shiro's car, along an empty road with the radio blasting whatever rock stations it can find. Current stuff, golden oldies, classic rock, as long as there's at least one love song. Shiro looking his way every so often, the two of them sharing a secret smile.

Tonight is one of those particularly lonely nights after a hard day, Shiro's gone off with Adam, and Keith is stuck at home with a boner and only his fantasies as an outlet. He switches on the radio until it picks up a classic rock station, sheds his pajamas, and curls up under the covers. The sheets need changing anyway, he might as well get them good and sticky before he throws them in the wash.

He's not changing the pillowcase, though. It's one of Shiro's, and there's no way he's not breathing in his scent tonight.

They're playing a lot of sexy love songs tonight. Keith closes his eyes, wraps his hand around his painfully hard cock, and begins to conjure up a fantasy.

_The night sky, clear enough to see every star. They're driving down the open road, not another car in sight, the radio blasting away. Keith's leaning against Shiro's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Every so often, their eyes meet._

Shiro's gaze alone is enough to melt Keith's defenses. He strokes himself languidly, burying his face deeper in the pillow.

_"Keith," Shiro whispers, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Keith's heart pounds, and they're driving up towards a remote hill overlooking the desert. Shiro parks the car, turns off the engine, and Keith is drawn into a hot, deep kiss._

He wonders what it would feel like to kiss Shiro. How his lips would taste, if he'd take it slow and gentle or pour on all the passion he can at once. If he'd pull your bottom lip between his teeth, hinting at a more animalistic nature underneath his calm demeanor.

The thought makes his cock throb, Keith stifling a groan as he gives himself a little squeeze.

_They fumble their way into the back seat of the car, clothes disappearing piece by piece, Keith sandwiched between soft leather and hard muscles. Murmuring Shiro's name like a mantra, Keith kneads his fingers into every bit of flesh he can, pulling him down closer, grinding their hips together._

_"God, Keith..." Shiro's gaze pierces into him. "You're beautiful...so damn beautiful..."_

His cock jumps and twitches in his hand, Keith biting his lip to stifle a moan. If he concentrates hard enough he can almost feel Shiro's hands and lips on his body, the soft brush of his stubble somehow both tickly and incredibly sexy. Or imagine his own hand is Shiro's, firm and callused.

Keith pauses only long enough to dip his fingers into a nearby jar of Vaseline, sliding that hand between his legs. Still stroking himself, he slides a finger between the cheeks of his ass, slides it slowly into himself with a muffled groan.

Shiro's fingers would be thicker.

_"I'm ready," Keith gasps, his hips grinding against Shiro's hand. "Shiro, please...!"_

_"Tell me what you need..."_

_"F-fuck me..." His cheeks blaze, his heart pounds, and he lets out a shaky, breathless moan as Shiro fills him. It's tight, it burns a little, definitely takes some getting used to but the incredible sensations are worth this moment. Losing his virginity to the person he loves and trusts more than anyone._

He slides another finger into himself, the hand on his cock moving faster. He'll be close soon, but the more he prolongs that moment the better. He wants this fantasy to last as long as he can make it, he wants to fall asleep to the images in his head.

_That raw, animalistic side of Shiro surfaces the moment Keith's adjusted to the thick length of his cock. Shiro thrusts wildly, Keith's legs locking around his hips to drive him in as deep as possible, nails digging into those thick shoulders. Between heated kisses they gasp each other's names, mingled with words of love. Closer, closer, and then Shiro strikes that bundle of nerves inside him and-_

-he buries his face in the pillow to muffle his scream, his ass clenching around his fingers as his cock pulses before his fingers are drenched in his hot, sticky come. He doesn't stop either hand moving, riding out the climax, gasping the name of the man he loves all the while.

He's a little sore when he finally comes back, and he wonders how much of that is imagined. He's sticky, the sheets are tangled, and his heart's still pounding. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and tastes blood.

It takes half an hour for him to return to reality. He takes a quick shower, slips into the oversized sweats he borrowed from Shiro and has yet to return, and changes the sheets. Bundling the dirty ones and stuffing them in the beat-up old laundry basket.

He collapses into bed, pulling the covers up over himself with a sigh. He leans his cheek against the Shiro-scented pillow, closes his eyes, and lets himself dream.

_"Keith," Shiro whispers, pulling him close in the afterglow, "say you'll always be mine."_

_Keith answers him with a soft kiss._


End file.
